Wanna wanną, a Ladonia Ladonią
Dawno temu w Danii zbudowano przystań, a w niej pomosty, które porosły porosty. Pewnego z pozoru smutnego dnia zebrało się tam dużo więcej ludzi niż w całej historii tego miejsca. Kapitan okrętu podwodnego wprowadził 13 bardzo zróżnicowanych, ciekawych i… dzikich... osób na pokład swej łodzi. Od tego momentu minęło około pół godziny, w owej zamglonej przystani można usłyszeć sygnały jakie wydaje łódź podwodna, gdy odpływa. Wewnątrz jest jednak znacznie głośniej niż na zewnątrz. W oczy najbardziej rzuca się blondynka z kolorowymi końcówkami. Lauren: Oczywistym faktem jest to, że Avril Lavigne jest lepszą piosenkarką niż jakaś tam Taylor Swift czy Pink! Fat Amy: Coś kręcisz mała, nigdy w życiu o niej nie słyszałam. Lauren: CO?! Jak mogłaś, powinnaś iść z tym do spowiedzi, ale wątpię by dało się wybaczyć tak wielki grzech! Dziewczyna pobiegła na drugi koniec pokładu. Natomiast gdzieś w kącie z nosem w książce siedziała postać w czarno fioletowych włosach. Po chwili podeszła do niej starsza pani w seksownej, hawajskiej sukience. Renatka: Co tam czytasz kochaniutka ? ^-^ Raven: Książkę. Renatka: Ach, za dawnych czasów też zwykłam czytać w samotności, ale od kiedy moje słodziaki się do mnie wprowadziły muszę czytać im głośno i wyraźnie by wszystkie usłyszały… Dlatego wszędzie noszę ze sobą mleko. Lauren, która przysłuchiwała się tej rozmowie podskoczyła, jakby doznała oświecenia. Lauren: Żeby się napić gdy wyschnie pani gardło ? Renatka: Nie, żeby moje kociaki siedziały cicho, gdy czytam. Gdy tylko skończyła zdanie zza jej nóg wychyliły się: rudy i czarno-biały kot. Renatka: Moje piękne, malutkie, kochaniutkie! Chodźcie, znajdziemy dogodną wannę na drzemkę. Niedaleko mostka kręciło się kilka męskich postaci, między innymi chłopak z łukiem i drugi, z konsolą. Matt: No dalej ziom, zostaw to dziadostwo i przygotuj się ze mną na tą EPICKĄ PRZYGODĘ WSZECH-CZASÓW. Dixon: Nie teraz Matt, jestem w połowie walki z bossem -_- Zrezygnowany Matt postanowił zejść na niższy pokład gdzie znajdowała się większość dziewczyn. Szczególną uwagę przykuł do tej, która miała czapkę z uszami kota. Podczas gdy nasza męska Lara obserwował kłótnie Rachel i Fat Amy (zeszła na niższy pokład), pewna szarowłosa panna zawzięcie machała igłą i nitką. Grace –bo tak miała ona na imię- szukała czegoś w plecaku z bardzo zdeterminowaną miną, jednak prawie od razu cała jego zawartość się rozsypała. Grace: Nosz kur*a Axel: Hej, wszysko okej? *pochyla się i spogląda rozbawiony na rozsypane rzeczy* Grace: Tak, nawet lepiej *spogląda na niego z politowaniem* Axel: Świetnie, czyli nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy w zebraniu tego wszystkiego. Wściekła panna mruknęła tylko coś pod nosem i sama zaczęła zbierać guziki itp. Nie miała zamiaru zwracać się po pomoc do byle śmiertelnika. Kto, jak kto, ale Grace dbała o swój honor i łatwo było urazić jej dumę. Axel: No już, nie wściekaj się tak, pomogę Ci. Prosić nie prosiła, ale skoro nalegał, czemu by nie skorzystać ? Gdy wszystko pozbierali i Axel już chciał odchodzić gdy Grace bardzo go zaskoczyła. Grace: Dzięki, może rozważę nie robienie z ciebie mojej marionetki *uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo* Axel: Emm dzięki? Grace: Nie ma za co ^^ Odeszła nie oglądając się za siebie. Tymczasem w okolicy mostka kapitańskiego kręcił się Matt… Matt: Dalej Matt, na tej łodzi musi być jakiś ukryty skarb! Kapitan ma pewnie klucz, więc żeby go wziąć trzeba będzie jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę *przestał nagle mówić gdyż coś mocno uszkodziło jego zmysł wzroku* Toż to postać owinięta w tekstylną materię! Przecież to Tanzen Kondom Nummer Eins! Sławny tancerz, o którym powstały legendy! Legendy! Matt, którego przestało oślepiać światło odbijane przez naszego rozciągliwego przyjaciela począł przyglądać mu się w konsternacji. Po chwili wpadł na pewien bardzo chytry(jak na niego) pomysł. Wyszeptał materii do ucha-a raczej tam gdzie się powinno ono znajdywać- podejrzany plan. Zbliżył się do drzwi prowadzących na mostek- zarazem do sternika i kapitana. Matt: Uwaga asteroida! Kapitan odwrócił się i zobaczył…. Tańczącego Kondoma! Biedny staruszek pobladł na twarzy z przerażenia, przypomniały mu się bowiem halucynacje, które miał po obejrzeniu eurowizji w 2011r. Po chwili Kondom wskazał ręką na Mata grzebiącego w torbie sędziwego kapitana. Kapitan rzucił mu…karcące spojrzenie … Kapitan: Oj nagrabiłeś sobie chłopcze, oj nagrabiłeś ! Przerażony pan Croft spojrzał panicznie w stronę Kondoma, ale zobaczył jedynie puste drzwi. Matt: Nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz! *krzyknął wybiegając z pokoju jak rozochocona sarna* Robiło się coraz później, a zawodnicy nie usłyszeli żadnej wiadomości o zbliżaniu się do celu. Stopniowo niektórzy zaczęli się martwić a inni marudzić… Rachel: Ile czasu jeszcze spędzimy w tej puszce! Brak słońca źle mi robi na cerę! Renatka: Potwierdzam, sprawdziłam połowę kajut na tej łajbie i nie znalazłam ani jednej wanny! Mollie: Jestem pewna, że kiedyś mieli zdobione wanny, ale nie kupili ubezpieczenia w mojej firmie i tak to się skończyło. Renatka: Oooo, a więc pracujesz w branży ubezpieczeniowej? Ciekawe, czy można u was dostać ubezpieczenie na sztuczną szczękę ? Mollie: Aby poznać dostępny pakiet proszę skontaktować się z naszym agentem, dzwoniąc na numer dwa, dwa i siedem czwórek. Renatka: Łapię za telefon! ^^ *chwyciła do ręki cegłę i przylepiła podyktowany przez Mollie numer i rzuciła daleko na drugi koniec pokładu gdzie nie dochodziło światło.* ???: AU ! Renatka: Ups, hihi może powinnam była włożyć wiadomość do butelki…Hm zrobię tak gdy będziemy na miejscu. A ty jak masz na imię młoda biznesmenko odnosząca sukcesy ? Mollie: Mollie. Renatka: Piękne imię młoda damo, pamiętam jak kiedyś… Rachel: Tak, tak wszyscy znamy tę historię, a teraz czy mógłby mi ktoś podać zimną kawę, bezkofeinową, z dwiema łyżkami cukru i półtora centymetrową warstwą bitej śmietany. Tymczasem w ciemnym, nielubianym zaułku siedziała nieśmiała, zaczytana, ufandomowana postać- Rhys. Był w trakcie czytania ulubione fikcji, którą sobie wydrukował. Rhys: Rouse – O. Gdzie to się było? :D'' ''William – Not your business. '' ' *przeczytał na głos, po czym sam zaczął się śmiać ze słów bohaterki.* '''Lauren:' Z czego się śmiejesz? Jesteś może typem psychopaty? Chciałabym jednego poznać ^-^ Rhys przestraszony pojawieniem się Lauren pozbierał wszystkie kartki i zaczął uciekać jak ranny zając. Lauren: Juhuuuu! Berek! Matt: Mogę się przyłączyć ? Lauren: Of koooooooors!!! :DDD Podczas ucieczki Rhys nadepnął na ogon jednego z kotów Reni. Renatka: Ty! Jak śmiesz krzywdzić tak mojego…* ze złości Renatce wypadła sztuczna szczęka i utknęła we włosach Rachel* Rachel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Wszyscy, jak na zawołanie stanęli w miejscu i spojrzeli na nią w zdziwieniu. Rachel: Niech mi to ktoś zdejmie! Matt: Ja Matt Miller, następca Lary Croft podejmę się tego wyzwania *powiedział podchodząc do naszej uszatki.* Rachel: Mój ty bohaterze :* Matt zarumienił się na te słowa, ale nie przestał wyciągać z jej włosów sztucznej szczęki. Oddał ją Renatce, a ta trochę spokojniejsza mlasnęła kilka razy i usiadła obok Raven na podłodze. Renatka: Chcesz mleczka kochaniutka ? Raven: Nie dziękuję. Renatka: Aleś ty kulturalna, chyba wolę dotrzymywać Ci towarzystwa niż krzyczeć za tą hałastrą. Raven: Ach... Renatka: Masz ochotę potrzymać Kłaczka albo Buraczka ? Raven: Emmm, kogo ? Renatka: Któregoś z moich kociaków ^-^ Raven: W porządku *wzruszyła ramionami.* Renatka: Wyśmienicie *wyjęła kilka przysmaków ze swojej „stylowej” torebki i dała dwa Raven, a kolejne dwa wystawiła na ręce i krzyknęła*: Renatka: KŁACZEK! BURACZEK! Raven: Kiełbasa i pasek *mruknęła ogłuszona krzykiem starszej pani.* Renatka: Coś mówiłaś skarbie ? :> Raven: Nie, nic. Renatka: Oooo tu są moje słodziaki. Raven przyjrzała się nowo poznanym kociszczom. Buraczek był rudawym kocurem z białymi łapkami, a Kłaczek czarnym dachowcem z białymi plamami na głowie i tylnej łapce. Kłaczek od razu wskoczył na Raven, a Buraczek łasił się do Renatki, która nie mogła przestać chichotać. Pomimo, że Matt znalazł…inne zajęcie Lauren dalej goniła Rhysa po pokładzie, aż nagle biedny chłopak napotkał drobną…heh no dobrze dużą przeszkodę, a może osobę ? Rhys: Cholera! ???: Również miło mi Cię poznać,ale ja mam imię, poza tym jak następnym razem zamierzasz wpadać na taką boskość jak ja to lepiej zastanów się, co zamierzasz zrobić ze swoim życiem. Rhys: Sorka… Lauren: Amy! Jak miło Cię widzieć! Co tam u Ciebie? Fat Amy: Całkiem dobrze, dopóki nie spotkałam jednej psychofanki Avril Lavigne. Lauren: Jest tu fanka Avril taka, jak JA?! Jak ona śmie?! Gdzie poszła ?! Amy wywróciła oczami i pokazała drugi koniec korytarza, wyminęła Rhysa i poszła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Tymczasem Rhys poszedł za Lauren, bo zobaczył, że weszła do kotłowni czy innej elektrowni. Tymczasem spojrzawszy ponownie w okolice mostka można zauważyć Axela rozmawiającego z afro-Amerykaninem w kolorowej czapce, przez którą nie widać jego oczu. Axel: Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy być już na miejscu? Big Bill: Wyzuzuj, ja tam płynę i idę tam gdzie mnie życie poniesie tam mi dobrze. Jestem tutaj i tu mi dobrze. Axel: Ale jednak chcesz wygrać te milion dolarów. Big Bill: Nie ma nic złego w tym, że ktoś chce zainwestować w łódkę aby płynąć z nurtem rzeki, cnie? Axel: Ech…Zajrzę może jednak do tego kapitana… Axel podszedł do drzwi i zapukał kilka razy, nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, więc wszedł bez pytania. Kapitan: Czego chcesz synalku, ty też zamierzasz mi grzebać po rzeczach ? Axel: Emm… nie? Chciałem się dowiedzieć kiedy dobijemy do brzegu. Kapitan: Haha, już niedługo, ominiemy tylko te stare miny i będziemy na miejscu. Axel: Miny? Miny morskie? One nie wybuchnął? *pokazał ręką starą owinięte przez glony kule Kapitan: Haha no co ty! To stary sprzęt patrz! *skierował łódź w stronę jednej z min… Axel: Fakty... …. …. ….. ….. …. BUM! Na brzegu: ''' '''Katelyn: Długo jeszcze im to zajmie? Powinni tu byli być godzinę temu *spogląda na morze i widzi wybuch.* Katelyn: Cholera…wiedziałam, że z tym kapitanem będzie problem -_- Ech jeśli nie przeżyją zawsze mogę wrócić na tron Sealandu… Prowadząca zeszła na kamienistą plażę i obserwowała miejsce wybuchu przez lornetką. Na wodzie: ''' Widać Matta, który wchodzi razem z krztuszącą się Rachel na fragment jakiejś blachy. Zaraz później pokazuje się Axel i Lauren wyciągająca już nieprzytomnego Rhysa. Później pojawia się również Fat Amy i Grace. W między czasie gdy Rachel rozpaczała nad swoimi utraconymi rzeczami Matt zauważa Kondoma siedzącego na jednej z walizek i przygląda mu się przez chwilę. '''Rachel: Matt! Ratuj moje rzeczy! *pokazała mu jedną z dryfujących walizek.* Chłopak już przygotowywał się do skoku aż nagle oberwał BURACZKIEM. Renatka: Już idę mały trzymaj się! *starsza pani żwawo machała rękami płynąc w stronę blachy i jej kota.* Zaraz za Renatką wynurzyła się Raven trzymająca drugiego kota. Gdy obie znalazły się na tratwie Rachel popchnęła oszołomionego Matta w stronę jej walizki tak, że spadł plackiem na wodę. Na innej dryfującej walizce podtrzymywał się Dixon z konsolą w ręku i Grace podtrzymującej swój plecak i mruczącej coś wściekle. Natomiast na jednej z beczek jakie przetrwały siedziała trzęsąca się z zimna Mollie, po kilku minutach podpłynął do niej Axel (który razem z Billem zdążyli związać kilka walizek) i pomógł wejść na prowizoryczną tratwę. Wszyscy zawodnicy zaczęli kierować się w stronę brzegu, który swoją drogą był niedaleko. Na plaży: Katelyn: Uff, a już myślałam, że trzeba będzie wcielić w życie plan B Haha *otarła z policzka niewidzialną łzę.* Katelyn poczekała aż wszyscy zawodnicy wyjdą na brzeg, policzyła ich rozłożyła ręce i powiedziała : Katelyn: Witajcie w Ladoni przyszli przegrani i ..* i tutaj nastąpiło pewne wtrącenie*: Mollie : Czekaj! Chwila jako iż wszyscy jesteśmy z dala od domów i nie kontrolujemy tego co się tam dzieje *tu wzięła głęboki oddech i zaśpiewała*: Mollie: Już możesz. ' Katelyn:' Dzięki -_- A zatem witajcie w tej wspaniałej drewnem zabudowanej krainie. Na początek zanim was oprowadzę, zostaniecie podzieleni na drużyny. Pierwsza drużyna to-Rude Wiewióry! A w jej skład wchodzą : * Renatka * Raven * Rachel * Dixon * Matt * Rhys 159x159px Katelyn: A druga drużyna to Wojownicze Rosomaki! Tutaj w skład wchodzą: * Dancing Condom Nummer Einz * Lauren * Fat Amy * Grace * Mollie * Big Bill * Axel 159x159px Rachel: Ej, ale ich jest więcej, to niesprawiedliwe! Katelyn: Jeżeli policzysz jedynie organizmy wielokomórkowe to jest was tyle samo ^^. Rachel rozejrzała się skonsternowana i wzruszyła ramionami. Katelyn: Jeżeli nie macie więcej pytań to zaprowadzę was do waszych domków… Słychać jedynie świerszcza na kamieniu, a raczej był słychać dopóki… Grace: Giń owadzie *szepnęła zgniatając w rękach maskotkę imitującą świerszczyka. Kilka osób dziwnie na nią spojrzało, a reszta wpatrywała się tępo w okolicę.* Katelyn: Zero? Świetnie. Idziemy! Katelyn ruszyła z miejsca nie oglądając się na zawodników. Poprowadziła ich dość wąską ścieżką, dało się przejść jedynie w parach lub w niektórych przypadkach w pojedynkę. Po chwili dotarli do dość mocno zniszczonych chat czy po prostu małych drewnianych domków, jeden miał nieszczelne ściany, a drugi dziury w dachu. Rachel: Chyba nie mówisz, że mamy mieszkać w tym czymś ?! Mollie: Nie kupili ubezpieczenia… Axel: Ale przecież jeśli będzie padać… *nie dane było mu dokończyć* Katelyn: Więc módlcie się, żeby nie padało, dla świętego spokoju powiem wam, iż odbyło się losowanie o tym kto gdzie i jak. Zatem w domku po prawej – z dziurami w dachu – będą spały wiewióry a rosomaki w tym po lewej – l nieszczelnymi ścianami. Ale mam dla was pocieszenie, nie dość, że wygrani dostąpią zaszczytu przeżycia kolejnego dnia w programie, ale i dostaną materiały potrzebne do ulepszenia domku np. deski, gwoździe, a z czasem wygodniejsze poduszki czy możliwość kąpieli w dogodniejszych warunkach niż prowizoryczne prysznice, których zbiorniki na wodę musicie co jakiś napełniać, wodą ze strumienia. A teraz idźcie zostawić w środku, to co udało się uratować i chodźcie dalej. Domki były bardzo prowizoryczne, miały piętrowe łóżka i małą łazienkę z ubikacją ( i dużym zapasem papieru toaletowego, nie najlepszej jakości) oraz małą umywalką z lustrem, w którym niewiele widać. Chwila…poprawka w domku po prawej jest lustro, ale w tym po lewej już nie. Zawodnicy dokonali szybkich oględzin pomieszczeń i wyszli do Katelyn. Ścieżka, którą ich prowadziła zostawiła domki po lewej stronie i prowadziła do schodków wyrytych w ziemi, po wejściu można było zobaczyć stołówkę połączoną z kuchnią, której ściany i dach były w lepszym stanie niż domki drużyn. Katelyn: Widzicie tą najwyższą wieżę? Można się tam dostać rozwidleniem, które widzieliście po drodze tutaj. Na dole jest kanciapa, gdzie będziecie się zwierzać, a na jej szczycie(wieży) oddawać głosy w eliminacji. Jak widzicie przed stołówką jest miejsce na ognisko, to tutaj będę ogłaszać wyniki. W kuchni jest trochę podstawowych składników, ale są też rarytasy, które będziecie mogli dostać w zadaniach za dodatkowe punkty. Dixon: Jak można takie punkty zdobyć ? Katelyn: Będę was o takich informowała przed zadaniem, albo rozdam je jeśli zobaczę, że ktoś wpadł na jakieś niekonwencjonalne rozwiązanie. Macie teraz trochę czasu aby się ogarnąć i coś zjeść. Widzimy się tutaj za godzinę! Fat Amy: Skąd mamy wiedzieć, która godzin.. AU *krzyknęła w momencie gdy ktoś, a dokładnie Grace dźgnął ją mocno paznokciem w bok, aż zrobiła skok.* Grace: Patrz, nad drzwiami stołówki jest zegar -_- Fat Amy: Aaaa… ale to nie tłumaczy twojego dźgnięcia, mam bardzo delikatną skórę, o taki wygląd trzeba dbać ! Grace: Świetnie Ci to wychodzi *mruknęła odchodząc. * Domek po lewej : ''' Wszystkie rosomaki postanowiły najpierw wybrać sobie łóżka, a były tam trzy dwu –piętrowe i jedno zwykłe. Kondom podskoczył trzy razy w miejscu, wykonał piruet, skoczył na pojedyncze łóżko i zamarł w bez ruchu. '''Axel: Ehm… okej Mollie: Kto co lubi… Grace: Zajmuję górę! *krzyknęła i podbiegła do łóżka w kącie. * Mollie: To ja dół! Axel: Hm, dobra ja chcę górę, może być Bill? Big Bill: Nie martw się ziom, mi tam wszystko jedno. Lauren: U! i! Ja chcę na górę! *dobiegła do Mollie i pociągnęła ją do łóżka po drugiej stronie pokoju.* Fat Amy: Czyli jesteśmy na siebie skazane Grace ^-^ Ale Grace znowu grzebała w swoim cennym plecaku nie zwracając uwagi na innych. Amy w skupieniu podeszła do walizki i zaczęła penetrować jej zawartość. Domek po prawej: ''' 159x159px '''Renatka: Bezkonkurencyjnie zajmuję dolną część łóżka obok okna, oraz przestrzeń pod oknem dla moich pieszczoszków ^^ Raven: Zatem mi pozostaje góra… Rachel: Ugh, myślicie, że jak wygramy to dostaniemy baldachimy, żeby chroniły przed komarami ? Raven: Myślę, że co najwyżej to dostaniesz spray na komary -_- Matt: Po co spray, jednoczmy się z naturą w tym dzikim i nieprzyjaznym środowisku! Pokonajmy rosomaki i pozabijajmy się w drodze po nagrodę! Rhys: Ależ motywująca mowa ;/ Matt: Tak myślisz ??? Rhys : -_- Tobie już nic nie pomoże, oto co myślę. Dixon: Myślicie, że będzie zadanie? Rhys: Po tym wszystkim? Renatka: Dlaczego nie? Wypadałoby rozruszać kości po podróży w tej beczółce. Rachel: Wypadałoby to wziąć kąpiel *powiedziała zatrzaskując się w łazience. * Dixon: Kąpiele to będziemy mieli darmowe jeśli nie naprawimy dziury w dachu ;// Renatka: Dokładnie, moje słodziaki nie mogą przecież zmoknąć ! Raven: Nie martw się Reniu, twoim kotom nic się nie stanie, ale i tak musimy się postarać, aby wygrać pierwsze zadanie. Dach to priorytet potem damy rade. Domek po lewej: ''' Amy przeglądała zawartość walizki dzieląc ubrania na te zniszczone i te w znośnym stanie… '''Fat Amy: Grace? Myślisz, że to się jeszcze nadaje? *rzuciła w Grace różowym topem w cekiny.* Grace: Ej! Co to miało być?! Natomiast moje odpowiedź brzmi NIE- NIE NADAJE SIĘ. ''' ' Przed stołówką: ' 159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy powoli zaczęli zbierać się przed stołówką, inni natomiast próbowali znaleźć w kuchni ''sposób na współlokatorów. Jeszcze inni próbowali przekonać jeszcze innych, aby poszli z nimi na plażę poszukać muszelek. '''Lauren: No plissss, chodź ze mną po muszelki zanim Katelyn tu przyjdzie! Grace: Nie chce mi się – to po pierwsze, a po drugie to jest plaża kamienista, czyli zapewne nie ma tam ani jednej muszelki. ' ' Katelyn: I tak nie starczy wam już na to czasu. Dixon: Już myślałem, że nie przyjdzie… Matt: Jakie dzisiaj nasz czeka zadanie? Przedzieranie się przez amazoński busz? Degustacja trujących jagód? A może skok na bunge?! Katelyn: Trzy razy nie. Chodźcie za mną. Katelyn poprowadziła zawodników ścieżką pomiędzy wielkimi kamieniami, które znajdowały się na plaży. Po jakiś 15 minutach doszli do małej zatoczki. Tu nie było kamieni tylko…żwirek. Renatka: Świetnie! Darmowy wypełniacz kuwet *-* Raven: To coś? Grace: Bez komentarza. Lauren: Ja myślę, że to bardzo oszczędne i mądre. Fat Amy: Powiedziała psychofanka. Katelyn: Później podyskutujecie o swoich gustach – teraz czas na zadanie! Jak widzicie na brzegu są cztery…kajaki. Po dwa dla każdej drużyny. Do każdego kajaka zmieszczą się dwie osoby, zatem w tej części wyzwania weźmie udział czterech zawodników. W każdej parze w jednej z łódek jest sieć, dostaniecie pięć minut aby ustalić kto płynie. Potem dostaniecie 15 aby wypłynąć na głębszą wodę i wrócić ze swoją zdobyczą. Czas start. Zadanie: 159x159px159x159px Po upłynięciu owych pięciu minut i poobrażaniu się niektórych…zawodniczek do kajaków rudych wiewiór podeszli: Matt, Rhys, Dixon, Raven (bo przecież nasza kociczka nie może złamać pazurków), a z wojowniczych rosomaków : Lauren, Grace, Bill i Axel (z obawy by kajak wytrzymał i nie skończył jak pewna wanna). Katelyn: Wszyscy gotowi? Start! *równo po wypowiedzeniu tych słów rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu trzymanego przez prowadzącą.* Zawodnicy rzucili się do wąskich łódek i rozchlapując wodę popłynęli w głąb zatoki. Rosomaki zatrzymały się w połowie zbiornika, a wiewióry popłynęły na jego najgłębszą część. Matt i Rhys wiosłowali w miarę równo (pomimo że Rhys prawie zgubił wiosła), a Dixon i Raven trzymali sieć w wodzie od momentu gdy przestali widzieć skały. Drużyna rosomaków zarzuciła sieć dopiero po zatrzymaniu. Na początku trzymała ją Grace i Axel, ale dziewczyna nagle puściła sieć i gdyby nie Lauren całkiem zniknęłaby pod powierzchnią. Axel: Co to miało być?! *zanim ktoś zdążył mu odpowiedzieć rozległy się trzy klaksony mówiące o tym, że zostało im tylko pięć minut.* Grace w odpowiedzi wpatrywała się jedynie w wodę bez mrugania. Drużyny powoli płynęły w stronę brzegu. Na szczęście wszyscy wrócili na czas, na nieszczęście rosomaków, to wiewióry złowiły więcej ryb. Katelyn: Świetnie, drużyna wiewiór zdobywa jeden punkt! Weźcie szybko waszą zdobycz i wracamy na stołówkę. W drodze powrotnej: W drodze Kondom wykonywał różne podskoki i piruety, ale przyglądały się temu tylko trzy rosomaki. Grace zamyślona patrzyła pod nogi a Axel patrzył na nią z wyrzutem. Grace: I co się gapisz? -_- Axel: Przegraliśmy. Grace: No i? To nie koniec zadania. Axel: To wszystko twoja wina! Mogliśmy stracić sieć i czas! Grace: Ale nie straciliśmy, a poza tym to nie moja wina, że przegraliśmy zadanie, tylko twoja, bo to ty kazałeś nam się tak szybko zatrzymać, a więc zamknij się i na przyszłość zastanów się zanim coś powiesz. Axel przyspieszył kroku i wyminął dziewczynę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ich rozmowie przyglądała się połowa zawodników. ' ' Tymczasem Bill na którego nikt nie zwracał uwagi wąchał…paprotki. Natomiast wśród wiewiór panował ogólnie spokojny nastrój, nie licząc Matta, którego rozpierała energia i Renatki, która opowiada historię swojej młodości… Renatka: …Ale tak pogoniłam go tą miotłą, że aż posypał się z niej kurz, haha to były czasy! Raven: ;v Rachel: Matt, ale ty byłeś dzielny! Matt: Tak myślisz ? ^^ Rachel: Tak, ale musisz się umyć zanim wejdziesz do domku *odeszła, a od skał odbiło się echo jej stukających szpilek.* Na stołówce: ''' '''Katelyn: Teraz przyszła pora na drugą część naszego wyzwania! Gotowanie. Macie przyrządzić po jednej rybie tak aby miała piękny wygląd, idealną ilość i genialny smak! Oczywiście ma być również jadalna więc macie dostęp do Internetu (tylko teraz), aby sprawdzić jakiej rasy jest wasza zdobycz. Dixon: Ryby mają rasy? Katelyn: Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to. Zaczynajcie! Drużyny spojrzały sceptycznie na siebie i na ledwo dyszący laptop z jedną kreską zasięgu, ale szybko zabrały się do pracy. Rude Wiewióry: Renatka: No, no to coś dla mnie! Szykujcie się na podróż w krainie smaków i rozkoszy pod tłustym krabem. Dixon: Kiedyś przeszedłem grę o gotowaniu, może mogę pomóc? Rachel: Ty byś się przydał przy tym rupieciu zanim Matt go zadźga -_- * Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę chłopaka, który groził urządzeniu sztyletem. Raven podeszła do niego z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy i ukrytą za plecami patelnią… BUM! Nieprzytomny Matt leżał pod stołem. Raven: No co? I tak na nic by się nie przydał w tym zadaniu*wzruszyła ramionami* Wszystkie wiewióry, nie licząc Matta i Dioxona poszły do kuchni. Wojownicze Rosomaki: ' Fat Amy: Powinnismy wygrać to zadanie, zamawiam posadę degustatorki ^^ Lauren: Ja tam nie wiem nic o gotowaniu ale jestem dobra w rozpoznawaniu ryb, więc znajdę nam jakąś jadalną :> Mollie: Nie jestem za dobra w te klocki, głównie dlatego ubezpieczyłam kuchnię w Link4 :D Axel: Na mnie nawet nie patrzcie. Grace: Tata kiedyś uczył mnie jak przyrządzać różne rzeczy...powinnam dać radę ;/ Reszta drużyny wzruszyła ramionami i poszli razem do kuchni, po chwili dołączyła do nich Lauren, która niestety nie miała zbyt wielu ryb do wyboru. Rude Wiewióry: Renatka rozstawiała wszystkich po kątach nie zdradzając nikomu swojego pomysłu na przyrządzenie ryby. Jak się okazało wśród zdobyczy tej drużyny było coś podobnego do śledzia, wiec Renia wykorzystała stosowne składniki (nie zalicza się do nich śledzik prosto z beczki). Katelyn po pół godziny przyszła do kuchni i dała znać wszystkim zawodnikom o tym, że zostało im jeszcze 45 minut. Wojownicze Rosomaki: ' Axel: Nie wygląda to najgorzej, chyba wiesz co robisz. Grace: Uznam to za komplement. Mollie: Miejmy nadzieję, że wygramy to zadanie, bo inaczej już pierwszego dnia stracimy członka drużyny. Kondom: *Podskok, podskok, machnięcie prawą ręką, wygibas lewą nogą* Fat Amy: Zgadzam się z naszym skocznym przyjacielem, musimy się pospieszyć, zostało mało czasu… Część jadalna: ''' Katelyn stoi z zegarkiem w ręku i rozważa czy powiadomić zawodników o tym, że zostało im 5 minut, aż tu nagle słychać wybuch w części wojowniczych rosomaków, a powietrzu unosi się dym. Po chwili wszystkie rosomaki wybiegają z kuchni krztusząc się i kaszląc. '''Axel: Mówiłaś, że wiesz co robisz! Grace: Najwyraźniej przyrządzanie mikstur i ryb to dwie różne rzeczy! Axel: Serio? -_- W ich dalszej kłótni przeszkodziła wchodząca do części jadalnej drużyna rudych wiewiórek. Renatka położyła na stole pięknie przyrządzoną śledzio-podobną rybę. Katelyn: Najwidoczniej mamy tu jakąś ogarniętą drużynę. ''' '''Katelyn: Wygląd jest, ilość jest, smak……jest! Dzisiejsze, a zarazem pierwsze zadanie wygrywają Rude Wiewióry! Możecie zjeść kolację, a przegranych zapraszam na szczyt na głosowanie. Eliminacja: ''' 159x159px '''Katelyn: A zatem nie przedłużając, dzisiaj symbolem bezpieczeństwa będzie… Bilet na rodeo w Ladonii! Rhys: Rodeo? Katelyn: Tak, bilety co prawda są już przeterminowane, ale to nie ważne…Bezpieczny jest: Tanzen Kondom, Mollie i Lauren *po kolei podchodzą po bilety*. Fat Amy i Axel* Grace rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Tak więc zostali nam Grace i Big Bill, z tej dwójki z programu odejdzie… … Dam Dam Dam dam da ram da dum padam … Big Bill ! Big Bill: '''Trudno, raz się, żyje miło było! Grace odetchnęła z ulgą natomiast Big Bill udał się na motorówkę czekającą na niego na plaży. '''Katelyn: A więc to tyle na dziś do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Total Drama in Ladonia ! Kamera pokazuje po raz ostatni przegranych zawodników, a potem przenosi się na szczyt wieży, gdzie Kondom błyszczu w świetle księżyca... Odcinek dedykuję Wojciowi i dziękuję za całą pomoc :^ Liczę na Wasze komentarze <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama in Ladonia